Pour un homme que j'admire
by Saitou Tom
Summary: Albus Potter était trop différent pour être un Potter. Il était trop rusé, trop vicieux. Il était trop Serpentard pour être un Griffondor, et ça, il le savait pertinemment. Avant d'entrée à Poudlard, il devait aller le voir. Cet homme. Son prénom, celui dont il s'était toujours inspiré. Celui que sa mère détestait, que son père admirait, et que James et Lily ne pouvait comprendre.


Un petit Os de la façon dont je vois Albus Severus Potter, et de comment il voit l'homme dont il porte le prénom.

* * *

 **Pour un homme que j'admire**

La famille Potter arpentait les allées de cailloux du cimetière a pas rapide.

_ Harry, Dumbledore est enterré dans cette allée, informa Ginny en pointant l'allée en question du doigt.

Son mari hocha la tête et fit signe à ces enfants de le suivre. James passa devant, Lily le suivant de près tandis qu'Albus fixait une allée au loin.

_ Albus, tu viens ?

Le Potter tourna ses yeux verts très ternes, presque noirs vers son père. James était entré à Poudlard l'année dernière, et dans une semaine se serait son tour alors il ne pouvait pas laisser passé sa chance d'aller voir la tombe de cet homme.

_ Je vais faire un tour par là, je vous rejoins à la sortit, dit-il en pointant la direction voulue du doigt. Et c'est Albus _Severus_ papa.

_ D'accord, d'accord, répondit le patriarche Potter en riant.

Harry rejoignit sa femme après un dernier signe de la main à Albus. Quand sa famille fut assez loin le jeune garçon commença à marcher à grandes enjambés dans la grande allée qui traversait tout le cimetière, faisant tournoyer sa robe de sorcier autour de ses petites jambes, à la manière d'un homme disparu.

Il tourna dans une allée et accéléra le pas en faisant volé ses yeux sur les tombes. Arrivé devant celle qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme tourna les talons devant la tombe et les fit claquer sur les cailloux. Le vent faisait virevolté ses cheveux, lui obstruant la vue par moment et détachant les pétales des roses rouges sur les tombes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents pour être sûr qu'ils ne le regardaient pas et une fois s'en être assuré, Al lut l'inscription simple et directe. Un nom, rien de plus.

 _Severus Rogue._

Albus déglutit difficilement. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était purement ridicule, mais il s'en sentait le besoin de le faire

._ Boujour... C'est la première fois que je viens vous voir. Je suis souvent venu avec mes parents, mais je n'ai jamais osé venir vous faire face, si on peut dire ça comme ça vu que vous êtes mort. Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Albus. Albus Severus Potter.

Les lettres dorées inscrite sur la pierre noire l'oppressait. Ses yeux volaient d'une tombe à l'autre, cherchant une accroche quelconque pour continuer son discours.

_ Hum... Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, mais je suppose que vous auriez dit quelque chose comme "tous des crétins ces Potter, parlé à une tombe, il y a qu'eux pour faire ça".

Il rit en imaginant l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu en photo prononcé ces paroles.

_ Vous avez raison, c'est pas très futé. Heureusement, je ne fais pas ce genre de choses d'habitude, c'est plutôt le style de James les trucs pas intelligents.

Il ne mentait pas, James était le roi des actions irréfléchis, lui préférait élaboré une tactique avant de se lancer dans un quelconque projet.

_ James c'est mon grand-frère, il n'est d'ailleurs pas très utile quand on y pense, un peu stupide aussi. Mais bon, quand on cumule les prénoms James et Sirius vous me direz, ça peut se comprendre. J'ai une petite sœur aussi, elle s'appelle Lily Luna. Rousse aux yeux d'émeraude comme grand-mère.

Lui aussi, il était prédisposé à avoir les yeux de la défunte Lily Evans, mais comme ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tombant sur ses épaules ne suffisaient pas à encré sa ressemblance avec Severus Snape, ses yeux avaient été teintés d'encre, leur donnant une teinte verte très ternes. Yeux qui était d'ailleurs à moitié caché par sa franche trop longue.

_ Vous vous demandé peut-être ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour hérité de ces deux prénoms en réelle opposition l'un à l'autre. Je ne m'en plains pas, je peut même vous dire que je suis très fier de m'appeler Albus Severus.

Oui, il était très fier de s'appeler ainsi, même si toutes les personnes à qui il avait annoncé son nom avaient grimacés en entendant le deuxième. Albus était quelqu'un de calme, alors il ne répliquait pas à cette grimace plus qu'éloquente du dégout qu'inspirait le prénom Severus aux gens. Il se contentait de serrer les poings et de garder en place son masque de froideur qui déplaisait tant à sa mère.

_ Je vous admire vous savez. Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qui vous étiez, je me suis efforcé de vous ressembler.

Ce n'était pas très difficile, étant donné que ma personnalité propre est similaire à la vôtre. Là n'ont plus il ne mentait pas, même quand il n'avait pas conscience de qui était l'homme dont il portait le prénom, on lui répétait souvent qu'il était son portrait craché._ Vous n'êtes pas très apprécié dans le monde magique. D'ailleurs, ma famille ne fait pas exception. Vous savez, ma mère à accepter de me donner votre prénom juste pour faire plaisir à mon père.

Un rire sarcastique lui vint en repensant comment il l'avait appris. C'était pendant une énième dispute entre son père et sa mère au sujet de son comportement dit "suspect" par sa tendre mère. Il ne faisait que lire des livres, de magie noire certes, mais des livres quand même.

_ Ma mère et mon oncle Ron sont surement ceux qui vous apprécient le moins. Quand on y réfléchit bien, le reste de la famille ne vous apprécient pas plus, mais ils ont au moins la décence de ne pas le montré.

Ce genre de choses était plutôt facile à démontrer pour une intelligence comme la sienne. La preuve la plus visible étant le grincement de dents significatif de rage quand il corrigeait quelqu'un qui l'appelait "Albus" en lui rappelant qu'il s'appelait "Albus Severus".

_ Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ça... Je suis venu pour vous dire que je ferais mon entrée à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Vous ne devez pas en avoir grand chose à faire, mais ça me tenait à cœur de venir vous voir avant d'entrée à Poudlard et de devoir porter la même cravate pendant 7 ans.

Ouais, l'histoire de la cravate. Il n'entendait parlé que de ça à la maison. Entre James qui lui répète inlassablement qu'il finira à Serpentard, son père qui serait content même s'il allait à Poufsouffle et sa mère qui ne le reconnaitrait plus comme son fils s'il allait autre part qu'à Griffondor, il était bien avancé n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'aime pas les traditions, je suis rusé, je fais les choses avec finesse et tact et je suis assez malin pour éviter les blagues de goûts douteux de James. Quelle maison me conseillerez-vous ?

Al avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton léger, connaissant déjà la réponse. Oui, il savait dans quelle maison il irait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait à personne ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait les lettres d'or.

_ J'irais à Serpentard, je vous le promet.

Il tendit le bras et fit sortir de sa manche une rose noire qu'il posa délicatement sur la pierre vide. Le jeune garçon fit un signe de la main, comme pour dire au revoir et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses parents qui avaient presque atteints la sortit du cimetière.

Il s'arrêta après quelques pas, se tourna une dernière fois vers la pierre et lança une ultime phrase :

_ J'oubliais, je suis passionné de potions aussi...

Et il se retourna pour rejoindre sa famille sans un regard en arrière. Arrivé au portail, James lui entoura les épaules et lui demanda avec un grand sourire ce qu'il avait été voir. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il avait rencontré la plus grande fierté de sa vie.

Fin.

* * *

 _Une feuille vole doucement vers les lecteurs avec écrit "review ?" dessus._


End file.
